Jack Swagger
Jacob "Jake" Hager (24 de marzo de 1982), más conocido por su nombre artístico Jack Swagger es un luchador profesional estadounidense que actualmente trabaja para la WWE. Además, fue miembro de la empresa de desarrollo Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), donde consiguió en una ocasión el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida y lo unificó con el Campeonato Sureño Peso Pesado de la FCW. Hager es dos veces Campeón Mundial al haber sido una vez Campeón de la ECW y una vez Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado, y además es una vez Campeón de los Estados Unidos. Además, fue el ganador del Money in the Bank en WrestleMania XXVI. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-presente)' 'Territorios de Desarrollo (2006-2008)' En septiembre de 2006, Hager hizo su debut por la Deep South Wrestling. En 2007, fue enviado a la Ohio Valley Wrestling, pero luego fue reasignado a la Florida Championship Wrestling. Hager derrotó a Ted DiBiase, Jr. el 15 de febrero de 2008 en Tampa, Florida transformándose en el primer Campeón Peso Pesado de Florida, y un mes después, el 22 de marzo de 2008 Hager derrotaba a Heath Miller por el Campeonato Sureño Peso Pesado de la FCW consiguiendo unificar ambos campeonatos. Hasta el 8 de agosto de 2008, Hager poseía un invicto de 62 victorias consecutivas. Dicho invicto fue terminado por William Regal en un dark match de RAW el 18 de agosto de 2008. El 18 de septiembre de 2008, fue derrotado por Sheamus O'Shaunessy, perdiendo el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida. '2008-2009' Hager hizo su debut como heel en el plantel principal de la ECW el 9 de septiembre de 2008, bajo el nombre de Jack Swagger, ganando un combate con un nuevo movimiento llamado "Blue Thunder Bomb". La semana siguiente derrotó a Chase Stevens con el mismo movimiento.El 23 de septiembre, acudió a atacar a Stevens después de una lucha con Mike Knox, aplicándole un Gutwrench powerbomb, al igual que a Tommy Dreamer, quien intentó ayudar a Stevens. Swagger entró en un feudo con Tommy Dreamer, al cual derrotó en cuatro ocasiones, siendo una un combate en parejas otra en un "All American Challenge" competition, y la más importante en una Extreme Rules Match. El motivo de este feudo es que Swagger comenzó a burlarse de la ECW original. Posteriormente, derrotó a Ricky Ortiz, autoproclamándose retador N°1 al Campeonato de la ECW de Matt Hardy. Tras una victoria frente a Finlay, Swagger derrotó a Matt Hardy el 13 de enero de 2009 en ECW on SciFi, ganando el Campeonato de la ECW. Swagger retuvo el campeonato frente a Matt Hardy en el evento Royal Rumble 2009. Posteriormente perdió su invicto ante Finlay en un capítulo de ECW transmitido el 3 de febrero de 2009. La semana siguiente volvió a ser derrotado, esta vez por Christian. Posteriormente logró retener el campeonato en No Way Out ante Finlay y en la edición del 24 de febrero de ECW on SciFi frente a Christian. Sin embargo, perdió el campeonato frente a Christian después de golpearse en la cabeza con el esquinero desprotegido y recibir consecutivamente el finisher en Backlash. Tuvo su revancha en Judgment Day, pero volvió a perder tras un Roll Up ilegal que el árbitro no percibió. Luego recibió otra oportunidad por el título, esta vez en Extreme Rules, en una triple amenaza donde tampoco logró su objetivo. En The Bash, se enfrentó a Tommy Dreamer, Finlay, Christian y Mark Henry en un Scramble match por el Campeonato de la ECW, pero no logró ganar. El 29 de junio fue traspasado de la ECW a RAW. Luego en Night Of Champions participó en una lucha por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de Kofi Kingston, derrotando a Carlito, Primo, The Miz, MVP y Hager, ganando Kingston. Posteriormente inició un feudo con MVP, ante el cual perdió en SummerSlam. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Kofi Kingston y The Miz, enfrentándose los tres en Hell in a Cell por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE de Kingston, reteniendo su campeonato Kofi.15 En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show,Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de que Big Show los haya traicionado. En Survivor Series, el Team Miz (The Miz, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler y Jack Swagger) derrotó al Team Morrison (John Morrison, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Shelton Benjamin y Finlay). '2010-2011' Participó en el Royal Rumble con la entrada número 26, pero fue eliminado por Kofi Kingston. Después ganó el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXVI tras derrotar a Dolph Ziggler, Shelton Benjamin, Drew McIntyre, Christian, MVP, Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston y Kane. En la edición del 30 de marzo de SmackDown (transmitido el 2 de abril), canjeó su contrato del Money in the Bank derrotando a Chris Jericho por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, cambiando de la marca RAW a SmackDown. En su primera defensa el 16 de abril en SmackDown, logró derrotar a Chris Jericho y Edge. Luego de esto comenzaría un feudo con Randy Orton, reteniendo su campeonato frente a Orton en Extreme Rules, finalizando el feudo. Luego logró retener su título ante Big Show en Over the Limit al ser derrotado por Descalificación. Sin embargo, lo perdió en Fatal 4-Way ante Rey Mysterio en un combate en el que se incluyó a Big Show y CM Punk. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Mysterio durante el cual estrenó un nuevo finisher, el Ankle Lock rindiendo a luchadores Big Show, MVP, Kaval o Rey Mysterio. Tuvo su pelea de revancha en Money in the Bank ante Mysterio, pero perdió. Igual en la misma noche Mysterio perdió el campeonato ante Kane al canjear su contrato Money in the Bank. Finalmente, terminó su feudo con Mysterio el 23 de julio en SmackDown!, perdiendo ante él en un 2 of 3 fall match en la que estaba en juego una oportunidad por el título de Kane en SummerSlam. El 6 de agosto en Smackdown comenzo un pequeño feudo con MVP Convirtiendose de nuevo en un midcarder. Después de perder en Hell in a Cell ante Edge, en Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, John Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson),apesar de que Swagger fue eliminado por Morrison durante el combate. En Survivor Series, el Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Masters & Big Show) derrotó al Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre. Posteriormente perdió ante Kofi Kingston por un puesto en el torneo King of the Ring y en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en un Ladder match por el Campeonato Intercontinental ante Dolph Ziggler en un combate donde también luchó Kingston, en el cual perdió siendo Ziggler el ganador del combate. Participó en el Royal Rumble, pero no logró ganar siendo eliminado por Rey Mysterio. El 11 de febrero fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio en una lucha clasificatoria para Elimination Chamber 2011 de Smackdown.En la edicion de Raw del 28 de febrero atacó a Jerry Lawler. En WrestleMania XXVII fungió como compañero en una de las esquinas de Michael Cole, ganando estos por descalificación, decisión tomada por el Gerente General de RAW. El 5 de abril, transmitido el 8 del abril, Swagger fue atacado por Sin Cara mientras hacia una promo con Michael Cole. El 26 de abril, debido al Draft Suplementario fue traspasado a RAW. El 1 de mayo en Extreme Rules Jack Swagger & Michael Cole derrotaron a Jim Ross & Jerry Lawler en un Country Whipping Match, luego de que Cole cubriera a Ross con un "Roll-Up". Finalmente, se separó de Cole en RAW el 16 de mayo cuando Cole dijo que nadie se acordaba de él como un antiguo campeón mundial. La semana siguiente derrotó a Evan Bourne, pero después del combate Bourne atacó a Swagger, iniciando un feudo entre ellos. Ambos se enfrentaron en Capitol Punishment perdiendo Swagger. En Money in the Bank, participó en el RAW Money in the Bank Ladder match, pero fue derrotado por Alberto Del Rio. El 18 de julio en una edición de RAW participó en un torneo por el Campeonato de la WWE pero no logró pasar la primera ronda al ser eliminado por R-Truth. El 22 de agosto Vickie Guerrero empezó a ser su manager comenzando un feudo con el Campeon de los Estados Unidos Dolph Ziggler. En Night of Champions se enfrentó a Ziggler, John Morrison y Alex Riley por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos siendo el ganador Ziggler. Luego de esto Vickie siguió siendo manager de Ziggler y al mismo tiempo de Swagger aliandose ambos luego que el 26 de septiembre interfiriera a favor de Ziggler ayudandolo a retener el campeonato frente a Zack Ryder. Luego de esto empezaron un feudo con los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE Air Boom (Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne) enfrentandose ambos equipos en Hell in a Cell y en Vengeance por los campeonatos, siendo derrotados. En Survivor Series el Team Barrett (Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Hunico, Swagger & Ziggler) derrotó al Team Orton (Randy Orton, Kingston, Sin Cara, Sheamus & Mason Ryan), aunque durante el combate Swagger fue eliminado por Orton. En TLC Theodore Long pactó una lucha entre Swagger y Sheamus, combate donde este último derrotó a Swagger. '2012-presente' El 16 de enero del 2012 en la edición de RAW ganó el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE al derrotar a Zack Ryder despues de que este le aplicase 3 veces su finisher contra un Ryder que venia lastimado. Swagger participó del Royal Rumble entrando número 25, sin embargo no logró ganar al ser eliminado por Big Show. En Elimination Chamber retuvo su campeonato ante Justin Gabriel con un "Ankle Lock". El 27 de febrero formo equipo con Dolph Ziggler pero fue derrotado en una lucha por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE en una triple Threat match en donde tambiem participaron Kofi Kingston y R-Truth reteniendo Epico & Primo los campeonatos. En la edición del 5 de marzo de RAW perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE frente a Santino Marella. En la edicion siguiente de SmackDown tuvo la revancha, pero fue derrotado en un Steel Cage Match. En Wrestlemania XXVIII formó parte del equipo de John Laurinaitis que derrotó al equipo de Theodore Long. La noche siguiente en RAW obtuvo una nueva oportunidad por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos, contra Santino Marella y Dolph Ziggler, pero no logró ganar, siendo Santino el ganador. Durante las semanas siguientes junto con Dolph Ziggler comenzó una rivalidad con Brodus Clay, sin embargo fueron derrotados en repetidas ocaciones. En Over the limit junto a Dolph Ziggler tuvieron una lucha por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, pero fueron derrotador por Kofi Kingston & R-Truth. Debido a sus derrotas, Ziggler acabó separándose de él y el 18 de junio en RAW, fue derrotado en un combate para hacerse con los servicios de Guerrero como mánager. El 25 de junio en RAW tuvo una oportunidad por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Santino Marella pero no logró ganar. El 3 de septiembre, después de ser derrotado por Sheamus, abandonó el edificio. Cuando la General Manager AJ Lee le preguntó porqué, respondió que se tomaría un descanso. 'Movimientos Personales' *Swagger Bomb (2008-presente) *Red, White and Blue (2008) *Hager-Meister (2006-2008) *Ankle lock (2010-presente) 'Aliados' *Michael Cole *Vickie Guerrero *Dolph Ziggler 'Logros' *FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *ECW Championship (1 vez) *WWE United States Championship (1 vez) *Money In The Bank (2010)